mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Switchblade
Solomon Keyes, better known as Switchblade, is a chaotic character who appears in Majestic League and Majestic League Volume 2. Switchblade has no set alignment... Yet. He has a fragile moral compass, but it does exist, to be manipulated for the better or the worse. He's not above killing, by any means, although he does see it as tasteless, and often times a waste of energy. He houses all the potential to become a bitter anarchist, however - crime for crime's sake - although he has no official alliances as of now. The closest he has been seen with another character is with Manpower History Pre-Majestic League Solomon Keyes is not a good person. Solomon Keyes is a murderer; a maniacal killer in the body of a frail, cringing scientist/tinkerer, always the victim of situations. He did, for a short time, try to be a better person, and created a cute mechanical ball with light, wire-thin eyebrows, glowing orange eyes resting behind glass lenses, and agyro system inside to help it roll around. With the voice of a little girl, Mancy was a mechanical dustpan, designed to take care of metal scraps and shavings which normally cluttered the floor, by magnetizing them to its body and then demagnetizing them into a waste bin. He toyed around with the machine, eventually crafting it so well that it could manipulate the position of particles on its body, and even magnetize some of his tools and swing them around! But creating useful inventions wasn't good enough to keep Solomon Keyes on the straight and narrow. He would often work until the early hours of the morning, slaving over projects and murmur to himself about maybe, instead of this, devising a plot to kill his employer. He started to drink, too - something which never improved his capability or his habits. Once while he was very drunk, he suddenly snatched Mancy off the floor and using an empty bottle christened it the new Solomon Keyes. "Yes you're the new me," he mumbled. "A brainless, stupid machine! ha! and they'd believe it, too! hehe... ha!" But while he never remembered any of these indulgences into the unhealthy side of his twisted personality, Mancy never did. And curious to use the audio receptors it had for vocal commands to learn about the world, Mancy received very little except murder schemes. Eventually Keyes had unintentionally created a dangerous killer inside the shell of a cleaning machine, with loads upon loads of diabolical plots stored up over years of pent-up aggression. He had crafted a potential serial killer. Around this time, two other men started collaborating with Keyes who were more interested in stealing his resources than doing anything constructive. One night, while Keyes was away, congratulating himself for signing a deal with a large company, the two stole in and began looting the place. Finding Mancy, they turned it off and began to mutilate it, adding a repulsive, jagged jaw, busting up the fine glass lenses, and replacing the wire-thin eyebrows with two heavily rusted chunks of metal - all components of their additions were made from scraps of an experimental super-durable metal given to him to experiment with by the company to prove his capability. They powered the machine back on, and let Mancy adjust to his new, horrific appearance. But Mancy never forgot, and by the time the two walked out the door it had a plan prepared. He hid himself from Keyes, making Keyes believe he had been stolen by burglars from the company which employed him. Three days later Keyes went off with a gizmo which he believed would, from a distance, stop the heart of the old CEO of his employers, and thus be a suitable revenge. The two partners returned to again loot the place, but instead met a horrific and violent end, in which a tornado of metal scraps and shards sharpened into razor-sharp blades, tore them to pieces in a blind fury. Solomon Keyes was arrested for first degree murder the next morning - not for the CEO, who in a fury he speared through the heart with his faulty contraption, but for his two partners, which left him incredibly puzzled... And left the new Solomon Keyes very satisfied. Adopting the name Switchblade, he traveled away from the sad little corner where he had been birthed into the world, far from allevidence of his crime, eventually collecting enough metal to form himself a body and learn to control it. Eventually, Switchblade situated himself in a place called Brantwood, Michigan; Better known as "The City of Heroes". Majestic League In this time, Switchblade had been wandering through the dark corners of The City of Heroes, trying to lay low. However, he was suddenly captured and subdued by a mysterious mercenary. When Switchblade came to, he found himself at a meeting table with other villains and assassins. At the head of the table was The Gamemaster. The Gamemaster presented Switchblade and the others with an offer: an alliance to bring down the city and its heroes, and gain more power. Switchblade accepted, and together the team headed to an abandoned warehouse to steal a piece of a machine. However, not before heroes in the city happebed upon their activities and tried to fight the villains. Luckily, Switchblade and the others managed to escape back to The Gamemaster's lair with the piece. Switchblade was then sent on a new mission, to raid a laboratory and steal the next piece of the machine. When confronted by the heroes, Switchblade engaged in an altercation with Mark Mcneil. During their fight, Switchblade had suddenly gotten an idea. Apparently, Switchblade did not like his state within The Gamemaster's team, and he wanted out. So, he and Mark silently made a deal, and Switchblade made himself an inside man who would supply information about the villains' plans to Mark. Soon, after procuring the second piece of the machine, Switchblade and the other villains were teleported back to The Gamemaster's lair. All of this unwilling teleportation was beginning to irritate Switchblade, and he started to show the faintest of signs of a planned treachery against The Gamemaster. The Gamemaster then gave Switchblade a new assignment: he was to assist Manpower in the construction of the next piece of the machine. Switchblade's interaction with Manpower started out...rocky at first, but the two soon began to form a bond. Later, Switchblade was assigned to kidnap the heroine known as "L" and bring her to The Gamemaster's lair. But upon arriving to her house, he and Manpower discovered that she had gone to the ball in a disguise. Shortly after arriving to The Bsll, chaos began ensuing as The Gamemaster maade his presence known and attacked everyone. A brawl broke out among the heroes and villains, in which Switchblade was involved. When he saw Mark struggling, Switchblade chose not to intervene and help so as to not blow his cover. Later, Switchblade sent the location and map of The Gamemaster's lair to Mark and The Heroes, and thanks to his information they were able to successfully evade most traps. In the final battle between the heroes and villains, Switchblade and Manpower struck an official alliance, and attempted to sabotage The Gamemaster's machine by prematurely activating it. However, the two were under the pretence that the machine was supposed to be a weapon. But in a actuality, it was in fact just a teleportation machine. And so The Gamemaster and Scrapper escaped through the portal and teleported off of Earth, followed by the machine self-destructing and imploding. Switchblade and Manpower then found themselves the only remaining villains left, and pitifully outnumbered by the heroes. In a desperate last-ditch effort to escape, Switchblade discarded and ejected the scraps magnetised to his body, sending shards flying everywhere and grazing everyone in the room, and almost leaving a fatal shrapnel wound in Project Runa's neck. With everyone caught off guard abd distracted, Switchblade fled from the mansion, his disembodied head being carried in Manpower's arms. Majestic League: Volume 2 Switchblade had been on the run with Manpower for 3 Months by now. He was still without a body, and had to be carried everywhere by Manpower. The two mostly hid in Manpower's van, and due to his vulnerable state Switchblaee was unable to see most of the action that transpired in this RP. Even so, the pair were largely oblivious to the dangers around them, overlooking the many signs of a mounting zombie outbreak. Manpower told Switchblade that he had a plan for the both of them to gain access to The Gamemaster's now-unprotected empire. But to do that they needed help. And so Manpower took Switchblade to meet his family, The Boulet Crime Family. Switchblade was introduced to Manpower's family, and then the group started to make plans to usurp The Gamemaster's power. What transpired next is unknown, as this evejt was interrupted when hordes of zombies suddenly began to invade the city and consume it from the inside out. Switchblade most likely survived this ordeal as he wasn't an organic being and could not be infected by the zombie virus. However, Switchblade's ultimate fate is unknown and he was never again seen or mentioned in any later RPs. Appearance Solomon Keyes' main form is a metal blob, a mass of mixing shards of steel. The only consistent part of his body is a slightly rusted metal sphere with a crooked jawline which hinges on his head and two glowing orange eyes sunken in behind a pair of rust-coated, thick metal eyebrows. That is the main part of his body, and he manipulates the rest of his form from there. Abilities Solomon Keyes is made up of metal scraps - literal junk - which is magnetized to a specific frequency to cling only to his theoretical magnetic form. As long as he can get his "hands" on it, he can magnetize anything metal to his frequency and move it around like part of him body. Most of the time, his metal scraps inhabit a mostly inconsistent form which looks like a slug with small, mechanical arms with his head resting on top - in this form, he's roughly six feet tall - but can be manipulated to take any form, ever meshing different parts of the metal together to form shields, swords, anything with a blade. All his metallic pieces are razor sharp, so even brushing up against him is a terrible idea. However, his metallic control is not unlimited, and if he is separated from his body by too great a distance, he will have no control over them. Cracking open his tiny metallic skull is easier said than done, as that part of him is made with an experimental metal far stronger than steel which even Berserker's claws would have trouble putting a dent in. Athough his head and jawline may look worn and jagged, it won't be denting or folding.